


PTSD

by actual_supergirl1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x19, F/F, Nightmares, PTSD, Sanvers - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_supergirl1/pseuds/actual_supergirl1
Summary: Alex gets triggered by water ever since the kidnapping and Maggie helps her through it.





	PTSD

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy and leave comments down below!

Alex used to be strangely calmed by water. Whether it was surfing at the beach or swimming in the pool, it calmed her. 

That was until the kidnapping.

Maggie noticed something was off the day after she got home. Alex would avoid showering whenever she could, and when she finally showered, she was found trembling on the bed in a panic. 

So now Maggie only showers when Alex is at work and even went as far as only washing their clothes when Alex wasn't home. Now she has to help Alex bathe herself because if she doesn’t, it’s not going to happen. 

It’s not just water that terrifies her either. It’s even the littlest things, like her credit card she used to slice into her skin. She tried to pay for dinner one time and burst into tears when she took out the card, much to Maggie and the waiter’s confusion.

She makes sure she's always home when Alex sleeps, because now every night was filled with night terrors and screaming and crying. Last week she wasn't there when Alex fell asleep, and when she got home she found Alex on the floor, curled into a ball and screaming for her. 

If Maggie could kill the bastard that put her in that tank, she would. She would in a second. 

What's worst is the thunderstorms. Alex used to enjoy them, but now they sent her into absolute panic. 

Of course the first time one hits, Maggie is stuck at work. This meant she had to explain to her boss that her girlfriend was most likely having a severe panic attack. “Chief, I need to go home! My girlfriend is home alone and terrified! I need to be with her.” 

The chief laughed and shook his head. “You seriously think I’m going to let you off early because your girlfriend gets a little scared when it storms?” He scoffed. Maggie’s she’s filled with tears and she begged for him to let her go home. “Listen, it’s more than that! A couple weeks ago, she was kidnapped and almost drowned! She’s terrified of water and I need to be with her now!” She screamed. 

“Detective Sawyer, you’re free to go home. But if you ever yell at me again, I can assure you that you won’t have a job anymore.” 

She rushed home to Alex as fast as she could when the thunder starts getting louder. 

"Dammit!" Maggie whispered when she realized the apartment was fifteen minutes away. The storm was gradually picking up. Maggie began crying when she thought of the terror Alex was in. She tried calling her, but no service. "Just hang on, Alex." she thought. 

When she opened the door, the sight she found was so pathetic, so horrible that it made her almost burst into tears. Alex was hugging herself and rocking back and forth, all the while screaming for her at the top of her lungs, crying hysterically, and gasping for air as if she'd never have any to breathe ever again, because she almost didn’t a couple weeks ago. “Maggie! I can’t take it!” She screamed. 

"Shh... you're okay, baby girl." Maggie pulls her close and wraps her arms around her. "Shh, shh... deep breaths, Danvers. Deep breaths. You're okay, sweetie. I'm right here."

"Maggie! Make it stop!" Alex cried, clinging to her girlfriend like a lifeline. "Make it stop!"

"If I could, I would baby. Just breathe, just breathe." Maggie cooed, rubbing her hand over Alex’s back. 

"No, no, NO! It has to stop, it has to stop! Maggie, please make it stop!"

"I'm here, Danvers. Just try to calm down."

A good two hours passed before Alex's harsh sobbing and hiccups finally came to an end as she fell asleep in Maggie's hold. This was when Maggie broke down. 

She hated seeing Alex like this. Seeing her so scared of everything that when Maggie did so much as washing the dishes near her, she would burst into tears and couldn’t stop sobbing for half an hour. She wanted her girlfriend back. She wanted Alex back.


End file.
